


These Small Hours

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded siblings Tom and Tiffani Trumper face the wrath of Hurricane Katrina right in the worst part of the storm. Can they survive the storm and the aftermath? And what happens when Tiffani falls in love with the strange but cute Bill Kaulitz? Death is on the horizon and doom surrounds the trio in every direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Don't Be Stupid Bill!"

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fan fiction pieces ever. Written as a request for **Billkaulitzoneandonly** who held my hand throughout my creative growth as a writer on Buzznet.

“Tom!” Tiffani wailed as she chased after her older brother.

Grimacing not out of annoyance but dread Tom turned to face his little sister. Some might say that Tiffani was an annoying girl but Tom knew better. She used her cunning and had developed the perfect method that would make anyone say ‘yes’ to her by age eight. No one stood in Tiffani’s way when she wanted something. One look by her grandparents into her large soft brown eyes and they caved into whatever Tiffani wanted them to do. Her parents had little resistance to her charm either and often drove home wondering why the shopping bill was so much higher than intended. There had only been one successful in ignoring Tiffani’s pleas…

“Tom!” Tiffani wailed. Grabbing the taller boy by the arm she spun him around until he gazed down into her brown orbs. With every second Tom stared into them they shook a little as wetness brimmed at the corners.

“Tiff, come on! Lay off will you?” Tom grunted shaking her off.

“But Tom-”

“Tiffani I have to go to the market alright? Mom said we need supplies unless you want to sleep in five feet of water like during Hurricane Ivan?”

“No…” Tiffani muttered brushing her brown bangs out of her face.

The two walked the St. Claude Street of the 6th District admiring the waterways shining in the sun. They bumped shoulders playfully waving to passer-byers lugging bags full of food, blankets, and flashlights. However most people sat out on their porches relaxing in the late noon sun. Shadows cast across the dingy apartments and small houses while the tin roofs shuddered in the breeze.

“Do you think it will really be a 4?” Tiffani asked marveling at how relaxed everyone seemed. Mr. Johnson sat back in his rocker on the porch fast asleep without a care in the world.

“Nah I doubt it will be a 4,” Tom snorted tugging at the brim of his hat, “My teacher said that it would be like a 2 or 3. These weather guys always get the predictions wrong.”

“Yeah?” Tiffani asked rubbing at her arm. A cool breeze blasted against her face and she tugged down her sundress annoyed. For her sake she hoped it stayed a category 2 or 3.

***  
“Mom I’m home!” Bill called out. The young teen sloppily threw his backpack down into the floor and kicked off his dusts shoes.

“Mom?” Bill called out again. The boy wandered into the living room stopping when he spotted his mother sitting on the couch with a hand to her mouth. Bill called out her name but got no response. Simone sat rigid staring at the television anxiously watching the weather channel.

“Bill, go upstairs get your emergency pack we’re leaving.” Simone said blankly quaking as she got up. Bill rushed to her side and helped her up wiping away the collection of sweat on her forehead.

“Mom? Why are we leaving?” Bill asked supporting his mother as they made their way to stairwell. Simone had never fully regained the use of her legs after a fatal accident during a hurricane years ago. A car was flung into the air and pinned Simone under it by her legs luckily Gordon had stayed with Simone throughout the wait for rescue. However after their parent’s divorce earlier that year this would be the first time Bill and Simone would endure hurricane season without Gordon.

“You know my teacher said it is only supposed to be a category 2 or 3.” Bill whispered helping his mother up the stairs gingerly. She muttered something incoherent and glared at Bill disapprovingly. Bill sighed and looked out the window at the peaceful skyline of New Orleans. What could go wrong in such a peaceful place?

***  
“Mom!” Tom shouted dumping the groceries onto the counter. Tiffani squealed and ran to the phone eager to gossip with her friend Kelsey. At the grocery store the cutest boy had come to flirt with her much to Tom’s dislike. Even though she was fourteen the local boys were already starting to flirt with her and Tom being the good older brother that he was chased them all off.

“I’m up here!” Carley called out. Tiffani’s excited chatter could be heard from downstairs as Carley struggled to close a stuck window. The wind had picked up since this morning but Carley didn’t worry. She had lived in the 6th District of New Orleans for all her life and braved some of the toughest hurricanes the city had faced even despite the borough being twelve feet under sea level.

“Jorg! Help me close this damn window all the wind’s getting in!” Carley called out forcing the window to close the best she could. Jorg grumbled getting up off the couch and went to go assist his wife. Meanwhile Tom shook his head and strolled over to where Tiffani was lounging on the couch chatting.

Without a word Tom grabbed the phone and hung up. He could only laugh as Tiffani screamed in protest and tried to get the phone back from her older brother.

“Tom you butt give it!” She shrieked lunging for the phone. Tom only held it up higher causing Tiffani to miss and land on the couch with a thud. Scowling she crossed her arms over her chest and turned in the opposite direction with her nose in the air.

“Hey what are they doing?” Tom asked. Tiffani kept her eyes shut thinking it was trap and continued to pout only until she felt Tom get up.

“Toooom? Give me the phone I need to call Kelsey!”

The gangster stood with his back to her unmoving gazing out the window. He didn’t even budge when Tiffani threw her weight against him mewling.

“Tiff do you see that?” Tom asked motioning out the window.

“Do I see what?” She mumbled peering outside; what she saw made her heart stop. A tall woman walked the streets clad with a backpack and megaphone but it was the lanky black haired boy that made Tiffani squirm.

“Well hello sexy.” Tiffani smirked. Tom sorted out a laugh and pointed to the woman with the megaphone.

“Get out now!” The woman shouted panicked, “Get out now! Save your selves! You must evacuate!” With each shout the boy seemed to sink further and further into himself hunching his shoulders and trying not be noticed.

“So some crackpot is predicting dooms day? Big deal Tom, that is nothing new. However that,” She said thrusting her chin in the boy’s direction, “Is worth drooling over.”

Tom barked out a laugh, “You are such a slut. What would you do without me protecting you from all the guys huh? Run a whore house?” Tom teased shoving his sister in the shoulder.

Tiffani laughed following Tom back to the couch but not before stealing one last glance at the embarrassed boy walking the streets with the crackpot. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Tiffani shook her head plopping down on the couch to watch tv.

***

“Mom I don’t think this is necessary.” Bill mumbled picking at his arm.

“Don’t be stupid Bill of course it is. These people are right in the way of a massive wave if they stay. I’m telling you those levees aren’t going to hold forever. They need to be warned.”

Bill nodded and continued ignoring the strange glances as his mother continued to yell out warnings. Suddenly she yelped and collapsed to the ground. Bill knelt by her side rubbing her back and asking is she was all right. Simone merely nodded before struggling to get up again.

“I’m fine please.” Simone said reaching down for her megaphone. She continued to walk again still shouting out warnings to anyone who would listen but Bill couldn’t help but notice the slight limp she had in her step.

“Oh mom.” Bill sighed before chasing after her.


	2. "Oh my god! Oh my god Tom!"

Bill glanced worriedly at the dark sky. Within an hour it suddenly had become cold and light droplets of rain hit his face.

Simone still trudged ahead heading for the train station determined to get out of New Orleans while they still could.

“Mom I’m sure it’ll be fine can’t we go home? My feet hurt!” Bill exclaimed sighing. A fair amount of people had evacuated already so the streets were barren as the two walked along. However the brave ones the refused to leave or people who simply could not peeked curiously out of their windows. Another fat droplet of water hit Bill in the eye causing his makeup to start to run.

“Bill hurry up! We do not have much time left… its already starting to rain.” Simone said worriedly glancing at the sky.

“Yo lady! Are you two gonna take shelter soon? Rains coming and you’ll get blow right away.” An older man cackled out the window. Within seconds after he had finished the rain picked up and the wind howled against the beaten houses.

“Mom we’re not going to make it to the train station in time.” Bill panicked as the rain splattered everywhere around him now. There was no way to avoid the heavy concentration and his eyeliner ran black rivers down his pale cheeks. He was cold and all he wanted to do was go home.

“No now come on the train station is just up ahead!” Simone called jogging into the station. Bill ran after her panting and whimpered when he lost sight of her in a crowd of people. The train station was packed as hundreds of people pushed and shoved trying to board the train. Bill caught sight of his mother’s backpack and called out to her but the roar of the panicking passengers shouted over him.

“Mom! Mom! Simone wait! Wait!” Bill called out running after her. A large man shoved Bill to the right and herded him back out towards the door. Someone screamed and a urge of people rushed forward trying to cramp into the train car.

Panic was all around Bill as the wind began to howl outside and blasted in through the revolving doors. He tried to push through the masses of people but he wasn’t strong enough. It was hot and crammed in the station as sweating bodies pressed up against Bill.

“Hey little girl lost you mom?” A voice said in Bill’s ear. Without even thinking Bill slammed his elbow into the person behind him and continued trying to make his way to the train.

“No please no!” A woman called out as the doors began to close. People shrieked in protest as the doors closed shut. One man had managed to wedge his foot in between the doors and was trying to force his way in until a passenger on the train punched the man in the face. The door slipped shut with a pop as the man stumbled backwards clutching his nose.

“No!” Bill cried out pushing people out of the way. The loud whine of the whistle sounded and the train began to slowly creep forward. People screamed in panic and ran after the train crying.

“No wait! Simone! Simone! My mom’s on that train! Please!” Bill cried chasing the train as fast as he could. As the train chugged along it picked up speed and soon the numerous windows passed by Bill in a blur.

The swarms of people came to halt frozen in shock and Bill sunk to his knees with a sob.

***

“God damn look at this!” Tom shouted up the stairs to his mother. The walls shook a little as Carley came pounding down the stairs panting.

“What honey? Any weather updates?”

“Nah but look at the train station.” Tom widened his eyes as people chased after the train shoving one another out of the way.

The reporter on screen talked of the chaos down at the station while the cameraman panned across the platform stopping on a sobbing figure on the ground. The person’s black hair hung in their face as their shoulders shook in fear.

“Simone!” The boy wailed, his makeup running down his face, “Simone! I don’t want to die!” He cried. In the background the reporter hissed to cut the shot but the cameraman only zoomed in on the teen’s misery.

“Cut I said!” The reporter hissed stepping in front of the shot. “As you can see citizens is in a panic down at the Bay St. Lewis station desperately trying to find a train to board. It is predicted the hurricane will hit by eight not leaving much time for these people.”

Tom shut off the television shaking. For a moment Carley and Tom stared at each other in shock letting the situation sink in.

“Hey mom! The sand box got knocked over the wind!” Tiffani shouted running down the stairs. She stopped staring at her mother and brother’s gaping expressions before snorting and heading into the kitchen.

***  
Bill huffed as he fought against the winds trying to make it back home in time. He had been timing himself seeing how far he could go in what amount of time before the storm hit.

Bill scowled as a powerful gust hit his in the face causing his baseball cap to fly off his head. All of the roads were empty now and water soaked into his sneakers already two centimeters thick.

“No,” Bill whimpered as another gust slapped him across the face. He kneeled over gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. He needed to find shelter and he knew it. So far an hour had passed and Bill barely had walked over a mile.

The shutters of houses flapped in the breeze and Bill scanned the area for a vacant one. A pale gray house caught his attention. It looked like any other house in the area except this one had windows in the door.

“Perfect.” He said crawling in the water trying to get to the house. It was a two-story house with a screen door that had been torn to shreds at the edges. Bill grabbed one end and pulled until the screen was fully off. Then he took the butt of his flashlight and slammed it through a small window above the door handle.

“Now if I can only…” Bill muttered reaching in the window trying to avoid the shards of glass. He flicked the dead bolt open and ran inside slamming the door after him. He stood in the hallway facing a huge family portrait on the wall.

A lump formed in Bill’s throat as his eyes scanned the smiling faces before especially the loving mother and father that had their arms wrapped around one another. Bill choked out a sob and collapsed on the floor. All this time he had been trying to stay strong but the realization that he was in fact going to have to brave a category 5 hurricane sunk in.

He made his way to a nearby chair and curled into himself sobbing. He didn’t want to die, he was only sixteen. The wind continued to wail as the windows shook and vibrated at the force. Exhaustion took over and Bill slumped in the chair slipping into blackness.

***  
“Tom!” Tiffani shrieked reaching around blinding. “Tomi!”

“Shh Tiff I’m here. See?” Tom screamed grabbing her hand and squeezing it.   
Tiffani sighed in relief and clung to Tom for dear life. With that last gust of wind the power had one out leaving the house in darkness. The walls of the house shook violently and Tiffani could feel the floors moving beneath her feet.

“Tomi.” Tiffani whimpered nuzzling into Tom’s shirt. Tom sighed and stroked her hair trying to make out objects in the dark.

“Tom!” A faint voice called out.

“What?” Tom asked at normal volume. The wind howled even louder and the walls seemed as if they were being torn apart.

“Tom! Tiffani!” The faint voice called again.

“What?” Tom shouted at the top of his lungs. The wind screeched outside and Tom could barely hear himself think over the noise.

“Stay where you are!” A voice screamed. Tom made out a figure groping down the stairs.

“Mommy!” Tiffani wailed in Tom’s ear shoving her face in the crook of his neck.

***  
Bill woke with a yelp as the glass from the door busted open in the spots he had broken it. Shards went flying and Bill cringed covering his head with his arms. Everything had changed from when Bill had last remembered. It was pitch black out and the wind shook the house violently.

Cautiously Bill set his foot down on the floor and yelped in surprise when water soaked his pants. He stood up and tried to make out how high the water had risen. It was up to his thighs and Bill panicked sloshing towards the stairs.

Hurriedly he climbed up the stairs as waves of water pounded into the house. It rising far faster than it should be and Bill knew immediately that something with the levees must have gone wrong. Where was all this water coming from?

The roof groaned in pretest as it shuddered above Bill and the young teen squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. It had to end soon. It had to.

***  
Tom awoke the next morning with his ears ringing at the silence. The storm had finally stopped and he felt stiff from sleeping on the floor. Glancing out the door to the stairwell he could see water still rising slowly grazing the open door.

“Tiff! Mom? Dad?” Tom called out sitting up in a hurry. He heard a whimper from the closet and threw open the doors to find Tiffani sitting there.

“Tiff! What are you doing in there? Where are mom and dad?”

“T-they s-said…”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay Tiff alright? We’ll be alright. Now tell me where are mom and dad?” Tom asked bending down and collecting his sister in a hug.

“T-they said to go on the roof if they weren’t back by eight. Tom it’s already nine thirty and water keeps rising!” Tiffani cried out slumping into Tom.

Thinking fast Tom picked up his sister and set her on the balcony as he climbed onto the roof. He tugged Tiffani up by the arms after him and gasped when he looked around. All surrounding them roofs of houses poked out of the water looking like lily pads. Tom could see pieces of furniture and wood floating by the two as they marveled.

“My god.” Tom mumbled looking around.

“H-hey! Hey!” Tiffani shouted tugging on Tom’s arm. She jumped up and down excitedly as Tom scanned the horizon. On a nearby roof he spotted a slumped figure in black.

“It’s that boy!” Tom said turning to his sister in disbelief. What were the chances?

“He’s not moving. Oh my god. Oh my god Tom. He’s not moving! Hey kid! Boy wake up! Over here!” Tiffani shouted jumping up and down. She walked over to the edge of the roof and jumped again calling out. Suddenly the gutter gave out sending Tiffani plunging into the boggy water surrounding them.

“Tiffani!”


	3. "Yeah we'll keep in contact."

“Tiffani!” Tom wailed rushing over to the side of the roof.

Tom could barely see the top of Tiffani’s brown hair as she sunk to further under the surface. Her pale hands shot up out of the water grasping at the air desperately. Panicking Tom screamed and leaned out as far as he could. He was running out of time.

Finally after a few moments Tiffani’s fingers sunk under sinking into the dark abyss. Tom watched helplessly as bubbles rose to the surface popping softly.

“Tiffani!” Tom shrieked plunging into the dark water. As he broke the surface he could hear a faint splash to his far right but now his main focus to save his little sister. Kicking his legs the best he could Tom swam further and further down. The material of his thick jeans bunched around his legs and it felt more like Tom was sinking rather than swimming.  
He went down as far as he could, kicking with all his might until he was surrounded by darkness. Finally his felt a tug in his lungs making his body panic. He needed air and fast. The sun shone on the top of the water at least five kilometers above Tom’s head. His lungs stung painfully and felt as if they were going to pop.

He couldn’t just leave Tiffani but his body disobeyed him and struggled to swim to the surface. Tom felt heavy and it seemed no matter how hard he swam his heavy shoes and thick jeans only weighed him back down. Suddenly his lungs forced his mouth open gasping for air. Water rushed in painfully and Tom choked for air as water filled his lungs. He felt dizzy and just then it didn’t seem so bad if Tom just stayed floating there. Everything was so quite and peaceful, Tom closed his eyes with a smile.

***  
Tiffani choked for air as a hand hit her on the back making her cough up the water.

“Just breath okay?” A kind voice asked rubbing her back.

Tiffani’s eyes stung and she nodded squeezing her eyes shut. Her lungs felt sore and raw as the warm Louisiana air filled them. She felt the boy move closer and hug her reassuringly.

She had been drowning. Struggling for air frustrated that her body was still in shock and wouldn’t respond. The next thing she knew someone had thrown her back onto the roof and was pumping her chest.

“T-tom.” She choked out coughing up more water.

The boy next to her plunged back into the water without a word swimming into the muddy blackness. Tiffani sat there rubbing her throat and breathing slowly. The sun beat on her back drying her off fast and she collapsed backwards squinting at the sun and thanking god.

***  
Bill had understood immediately whom the girl meant when she had choked out a name. There had been a dreadlocked boy with her when he had spotted her falling into the water a few meters away.

Bill swam as powerfully as he could squinting against the gritty water. Even though he had a small frame he was a powerful simmer. Ever since he was little Gordon had taken Bill down to Lake Maurpas and taught Bill how to swim. At the thought of his father Bill kicked even hard pushing the water behind him with his cupped hands. He wouldn’t let this family be torn apart like his had.

Finally Bill spotted the dreadlocked boy floating lifelessly in the water. His dreads were floating around him like snakes and his hands were slightly lifted. Bill knew he didn’t have much time; he slung the boy’s arm over his shoulder and grabbed the gangster around the waist. Stroking as hard as he could Bill tried to swim back to the surface, however to his surprise he was weighed back down.

The stupid boy’s clothes were too thick and weighing the two down. Bill angrily pulled off the boy’s shoes and stripped him down to his boxers. His lungs were beginning to tighten and Bill swam as fast as he could. Suddenly they burst to the surface panting. Tiffani let out a cry and pulled Tom on the roof crying in relief.

“He needs CPR fast.” Bill panted.

Tiffani gave him puzzled look and Bill huffed shoving her out of the way. Tiffani finally understood and wailed hitting Tom hard on the stomach in fear. Bill shoved her to the side and straddled the dreadlocked boy taking a deep breath. Just as the dark haired boy loomed over Tom’s face his eyes burst open.

“Jesus!” Tom cried shoving Bill off of him coughing up water.

“Are you alright?” Bill asked concerned patting him on the back.

Tom turned to him scared, “Tiffani? Tiffani!”

“I’m here Tomi! I’m here.”

***

“We should lose the dead weight.” Tom whispered as the three waded through the flooded streets. Some sections were almost ten feet deep and required them to swim but now they were in sight of the French district. The French district promised dry land and they almost cried out in relief when they saw the buildings looming up ahead.

“What do you mean?” Tiffani hissed back.

“The chick.” Tom whispered nodding in the direction of Bill.

Tiffani had immediately gasped and shook her head ‘no’ pouting. Tom groaned. He knew this would happen from the moment he had seen the look of admiration on Tiffani’s face. But food was scarce as it was now how did they expect to feed another mouth as well?

“Absolutely not.”

“If you two are done whispering I can see a gas station up ahead.” Bill mused walking through a broken glass door into the station.

“Hey Billa wait for me!” Tiffani called out giggling and dashing off after him.

***  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Bill asked brushing the girl’s arm.

Tiffani let out a giggle and continued to walk next to the older boy in silence. It had been hours since the drowning incident and both Tom and Bill had been hovering over Tiffani liked vultures.

“I’m fine I swear Bill.” She laughed.

Bill sighed putting a hand on his heart dramatically making Tiffani laughed. The two had learned a lot about each other while on their ‘walk’. The three had divided jobs among them to prepare for the night. Tom was in charge of making a shelter and Bill had offered to get food. Considering that Tiffani was Tom’s little sister he had assumed that she would stay with him but to his surprise she insisted on coming along.

“So where are your parents?”

“Divorce.” Bill said blankly staring off into the darkness.

“Oh,” Tiffani gulped, “Well my mom and dad just left.”

“What?” Bill said in shock finally facing her, “They just abandoned you two?”

“No! No!” Tiffani laughed swatting him on the arm, “I mean they went to go get food and never came back.”

Bill nodded and continued walking. So far they had already broken into a gas station and stocked up on Hostess bars and Twinkies. However they would need real food to last them until a rescue team came.

“We should head to the markets,” Bill said, “There’s bound to be break-ins at grocery stores.”

***

“Stupid Tiffani.” Tom muttered walking around back to a house.

He really hated his sister right now. Didn’t she realize that Tom almost died trying to save her? And then she decides to go off with that fag? Tom had almost had a heart attack when he woke up to see the feminine boy straddling him like that.

“Oh Tomi why don’t you just make the shelter?” Tom asked mimicking Tiffani’s high-pitched voice, “Besides I’m too weak I’d be a better help if I stuck with Billa.” Tom growled the last part annoyed. Tom jumped when someone laughed from behind him.

“Is that really how I sound?” Tiffani laughed wiping at year away from her eyes.

Tom flushed red as he felt Bill staring blankly at him. Tiffani stopped laughing and cleared her throat suggesting they head inside. The house Tom had broken into was adequate and at least ten feet above sea level they would be safe there until a rescue team came.

Yawning Tiffani laid down. Tom had curled up in the corner waning to be alone and Tiffani almost giggled when she felt Bill press his back up against her’s.

“Goodnight Billa,”

“Goodnight Tiff.” Bill answered quietly. Tiffani lay there fully awake until all she heard was the slowed breathing of Tom and Bill. Smiling up at the moon that shone through the window she snuggled down and drifted off.

***

Tiffani awoke with a start as she heard screaming outside. She tried to sit up but was pulled back down by a heavy arm wrapped protectively around her.

“Bill?” Tiffani giggled into his chest. Bill stirred slightly and cracked an eye open to her.

“Well hello there.” He said smirking at how Tiffani was lay on top of him. The two stared at each other for a moment with sparkling eyes before Bill closed the space between them and captured her lips. Tiffani moaned happily and opened up giving him access to the inside of her mouth. Bill tasted like sea salt with a faint tint of… strawberry? Tiffani giggled into the kiss. However it was another scream outside that made Tiffani flinch.

“What?” Bill demanded pulling back.

“Alright you two get up!” Tom grumbled racing about the room.

“What’s the hurry?” Tiffani asked brushing her self off. Another cry came from outside followed by crying.

“The rescue team.” Bill said softly racing over to the window. Outside people were coming out from all of the houses screaming and crying in joy as a rescue boat floated among the houses.

“Thank god.” Tom sighed closing his eyes.

***  
The trio had gone their separate ways when gathering at the sports dome. But not before Bill had pulled Tiffani into a scorching kiss and they exchanged phone numbers. Tom had grumbled looking away.

“Tom!” a voice cried out snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Mom? Dad?” Tom cried rushing into their arms. He let out a loud sob not caring how it would look compared to his tough appearance.

“Oh honey we’re so sorry. We came back but you two were gone! And then I thought m-maybe… maybe…”

“It’s okay Mom.” Tom choked looking up at his crying parents, “I took care of Tiff it’s all fine. God I’m just glad we found you.”

“Mommy! Daddy!” a high-pitched voice cried. Tom felt Tiffani throw herself into their group hug and smiled closing eyes. They were finally home.

***

“Bill?” Simone sobbed hugging her son close.

“M-mom,” Bill cried, tears running down his dirty face.

“My baby. You were so brave braving the hurricane by your self.” She whispered petting his matted hair out of his face. She titled his head up and gazed down lovingly at his face.

“Honey I’m so sorry.” She choked obliviously pained at the thought of leaving her son behind.

“I know mom. I know.”

***

A week later everyone in the sport dome was evacuated and Bill hugged Tiffani goodbye. He promised to keep in contact and hugged Tom too not caring that the boy stiffened a the contact.

“God,” He laughed whipping away a tear, “I’m going to miss you two. Btu we’ll see each other soon.”

“That is if they decide to rebuild the city,” Tiffani worried glancing accusingly over at a the grown ups.

“They will.” Tom stated monotony.

Bill and Tiffani turned to Tom in surprise and laughed. Bill hugged the two again before walking out the doors with his mother. Tiffani watch until she couldn’t see him anymore through the swinging doors smiling.

“Yeah,” She whispered turning to follow Tom, “We’ll keep in contact.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the random anon who left a very angry comment, which has since been deleted on this chapter, I am sorry if this story offends people but I wrote this years ago when I was still developing as a writer. I apologize if this was a sensitive topic but you are not the only one who has survived a natural disaster of extreme magnitude. This fic was requested, as was noted at the beginning, so do not be upset with me that this may not be what you are looking for because there was someone out there who was looking for this and I was merely fulfilling their wishes and working out my writing.


End file.
